User talk:Haru Mclean Namikaze
Hey, Haru. Roxas here. Yes, I am the one and only Roxas. I believe that we first met on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Or, was it the Final Fantasy Wiki? I forget. Anyway, would you like to keep in contact with me? I'm always looking for friends, and would like to hear from you as often as possible. I'm also in the following Wikis; Kingdom Hearts Wiki (obviously), Sonic News Network, .hack// Wiki, Smash Wiki, Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki, and Naruto Fannon Wiki. Speaking of the Naruto Fannon Wiki, feel free to join my role-play article there. Last I checked, It was called "The Shadow Striker Demon Ninja". Also, check out my pages on the other Wikis I mentioned above. I think you'll like the detail that some of them have. I hope that you'll consider me a friend. See you on the other side. Roxas Ansem Destiny 21:05, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Have you posted a reply on the Naruto Fannon Wiki yet? If not, you should. Btw, have you seen my page on the .hack and Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikis? Roxas Ansem Destiny 22:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Random Word Bubble Images ), then you just replace or w/e with pic1pic2pic3 and stuff... yeah, i can do it for you if u need me to.}} Template:HMN Hey Haru Mclean Namikaze, could you please revert your edits back to the edits I made to your template? The way you have your template set up does not allow users to see your text; instead, all they see is }. I fixed this for you and corrected the code, but you have reverted my edits and now your template is not working again.--Richardtalk 18:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah yeah I see what you mean. Yeah I don't think it works for the normal template; you have to do what you've already done with your template. Never mind then.--Richardtalk 18:28, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Problems It seems your template automatically indents somehow. But it indents the whole page. I would advise taking a break from random images, and revert to the old template, unless you are doing that preferably, if so, please revert that. UberPhoeb 21:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) yeah ummm. yeah. why? User:Ccbermanzzpedia :k. why did u ask tho. kinda creepy...User:Ccbermanzzpedia ::k. do u have a facebook? User:Ccbermanzzpedia :::just a simple point of conversation. you asked me, so i asked you. User:Ccbermanzzpedia ::::what ever dude, what ever. im just gonna assume u have one until you tell me different. User:Ccbermanzzpedia Hello Bubble Here's your bubble for the guild } |text = Whaddya think? Give credit to Ccbermanzzpedia for creating these. }} Granted Permission for the discussion section, granted.--Shade Link (talk) 15:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Section Haru, please read this: ok, we shall put the question for the guild, can you put it in the weekly questions since i don't know what your question was, and plus, i am trying to think of a new question. just simply copy this when editing: {Insert Question Here} Pi Ermm... Sorry, but... Each one with your preference! for bad English, I'm brazilian. I don't like, for me, Ocarina of Time is the BEST. kk dude, im not hatin'. i know what you are saying and you are saying the MM is the best and she is WRONG to think OoT is best. o and there are many ppl who will find that OoT is a better game. she's new, and her english is not so great, so cut her some slack. i once was "harsh" to a new comer, and i think i turned that person away. i still feel like a complete idiot from it, and would hate for you to do what i did. okay? it would have been better to not have said anything at all. '--C2' 02:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :and by what she has said now, it appears that she did take it offenisvely, and as a personal attack.......and i agree with XZ, so for future reference, "if you dont have anything nice to say, then dont say anything at all." and "keep your opinions(or in this case views) to yourself next time".'--C2' 11:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) A new wiki Someone has created a http://stal.wikia.com/wiki/Stal_Wiki new wiki based on the Stals. You can really help out there! Congratulations! Re:Word Bubble I just don't use it as much, because to be honest, I'm lazy and it's I don't want to add the extra few lines. Ehh if it's a really big deal with somebody... I'll use it.'-- C2' / 00:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Amazing Island Cycling images Sig LOL Lol me dos. Tae Kwon Do 1st Dan going 2nd Keup, is that meat to be a joke? Dans are black belts Keups are the coloured belts below it Oni Link 19:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't joke around with meat. --AuronKaizer ' 21:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Riddles ::Also Haru, can you come on the IRC? -'Minish Link 01:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Issue Stamp Just so ya know, you said 'the stamp idea was a cool invention', I didn't make it up, I got the template base off FFWiki. -'Minish Link' 10:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually Heres your userbox Tane is Love Alrighty RE:IRC Are you going into the right channel? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 15:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I hate to enable Haru and Green hat to come on the IRC, but you both have to go to #Zeldapedia-IRC-- not #wikia-zelda, the channel is essentially disabled. -'Minish Link' 15:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Same Minish. I'm checking the block list currently, even though I haven't the foggiest idea in why they're coming if they don't edit anymore. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 15:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::It wasn't intended to offend you. >.> --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC)